


Zieleń twoich spojrzeń

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, New 52, PWP, angstowy seks, spoilery do komiksów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman umiera. Przed śmiercią musi jeszcze pozałatwiać parę spraw, a spotkanie z Bruce'em jest wysoko na liście jego priorytetów. To być może ostatni raz, kiedy się spotykają, kiedy mogą ze sobą być; więc chce, aby wszystko było idealnie, bez względu na to, jakiego koloru są jego oczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zieleń twoich spojrzeń

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane zeszytem [Batman/Superman #31](http://www.dccomics.com/comics/batman-superman-2013/batmansuperman-31) oraz [tym postem](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/142736564699). Tytuł wzięty z piosenki, która nijak nie ma związku z fikiem, bo najpierw go napisałam, a potem szukałam tytułu :D
> 
> Betowała Heidi :* Pozostałe błędy są moją winą, nie jej.  
> Podziękowania również dla Seevis, która pokazała mi parę momentów z mylącym pov, a także dla Lokiego, który pomógł z zakończeniem.

Bruce zawsze doprowadzał go do szaleństwa i nic się w tym względzie nie zmieniło; jego palce i usta nadal potrafiły sprawić, że Clark musiał świadomie kontrolować swoją siłę, aby go przez przypadek nie skrzywdzić. Zdarzało mu się lewitować nad łóżkiem, ale nacisk ręki Bruce’a zawsze sprowadzał go z powrotem na materac. Kiedy ta dłoń zaciskała się dodatkowo na jego penisie, Clark tym bardziej potrzebował oparcia w postaci łóżka, aby móc wić się między palcami Bruce’a na sobie i w sobie. 

Czuł na udach pocałunki, które drażniły jego skórę, które powodowały, że ona wręcz płonęła. Kiedy Bruce rzeźbił językiem ścieżkę wzdłuż jego mięśni, czasami przysuwając się tak blisko, że ocierał się policzkiem o główkę jego penisa, Clark zagryzł wargę i wypiął biodra do przodu, goniąc ten dotyk. Jęknął z frustracji, kiedy Bruce po prostu odsunął się z uśmieszkiem na ustach, oblizał wargi i pochylił się, aby torturować go dalej.

Clark tęsknił za tym dotykiem. Najpierw został mu odebrany przez wypadek, który sprawił, że Bruce całkowicie zapomniał o swojej tożsamości Batmana, a potem doszła do tego choroba Clarka i… i ten problem został chwilowo rozwiązany, ale nie do końca. Clark wiedział, że umiera, wiedział, że nie może nic na to poradzić; mógł jedynie upewnić się, że zostawia wszystko w dobrych rękach, i ułożyć swoje sprawy. Jedną z nich właśnie się zajmował.

— Bruce — wyszeptał, ściskając jego ramiona i podciągając go w górę. — Bruce — powtórzył głośniej, kiedy to nie przyniosło rezultatów i Bruce nadal ssał skórę w zgięciu jego biodra. 

Dopiero trzecia próba zadziałała. Bruce wyciągnął się wzdłuż jego ciała, oparł na ręce i spojrzał na Clarka prawie całymi czarnymi oczami; jego tęczówki niemal zniknęły. Drugą dłonią nadal rozciągał Clarka, starając się co jakiś czas stymulować jego prostatę. Clark przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, nie mając odwagi dłużej wpatrywać się w jego oczy ze świadomością, że Bruce widzi jego tęczówki, które najmocniej odzwierciedlały jego stan; były zielone, a nie niebieskie. Najbardziej widoczna oznaka nadchodzącej... zmiany. Nadchodzącej śmierci.

Bruce przerwał pocałunek i przesunął nosem po jego policzku.

— Mogę, Clark? — zapytał ochrypłym, mruczącym głosem, powoli wysuwając i wsuwając w niego palce, dając do zrozumienia, o co pyta. 

Clark poprawił poduszkę pod biodrami i rozszerzył bardziej nogi, kiwając głową.

— Mhm — mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi.

Bruce odsunął się i przycisnął jego udo do klatki piersiowej. Clark przyglądał się spod zmrużonych powiek, jak Bruce nawilża swojego penisa i dodaje więcej lubrykantu między jego pośladki. Syknął, kiedy poczuł, jak Bruce w końcu powoli wsuwa się w niego, bujając biodra delikatnie w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył, aż w końcu wszedł w niego cały. Pochylił się i objął Clarka pod pachami, chowając twarz w jego szyi, dając mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się. Clark objął go nogami i wplótł palce w jego włosy, oddychając głęboko i rozkoszując się drobnymi drganiami bioder, których Bruce nie mógł powstrzymać, bo było mu tak dobrze, że tracił swoją starannie utrzymywaną kontrolę.

Zakrył oczy ramieniem, chcąc ukryć to, co było aktualnie ich zmartwieniem, co pokazywało, że nie mają za dużo czasu, że to może być ostatni raz, kiedy są ze sobą, bo potem może być za późno. Odetchnął głębiej i pokiwał głową, dając Bruce’owi znać, że już jest dobrze.

Poczuł, jak Bruce odsuwa się od jego szyi, zapewne aby oprzeć się na łokciach, ale dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że nie czuje jego pchnięć. 

— Bruce? — zapytał niepewnie, ale nie odsłonił oczu.

— Clark — powiedział Bruce i pogłaskał go po policzku. Nie dodał nic więcej; zamiast tego pocałował przedramię Clarka, a następnie przesunął swoją dłoń wyżej, aby ściągnąć rękę Clarka z twarzy, i splótł ich palce razem. — Clark — powtórzył, kiedy zauważył, że nadal ma zaciśnięte powieki. Pocałował je, a potem delikatnie pocałował go w usta. — Nie obchodzi mnie kolor twoich oczu. Chcę cię widzieć. — Kiedy Clark delikatnie uchylił powieki, Bruce, jakby nagradzając go, cofnął powoli biodra i pchnął je mocno do przodu.

Clark jęknął i otworzył oczy szerzej, spoglądając na niego, chcąc go zapamiętać; rozszerzone źrenice, zarumienione policzki, włosy opadające na czoło i determinacja malująca się na twarzy. To był jego Bruce, jego Batman, za którym Clark tęsknił i którego w końcu miał przy sobie. Oblizał wargi i pokiwał głową, dając mu znać, że rozumie i że nie zamknie już oczu. Przesunął dłońmi od nadgarstków po ramiona Bruce’a, nie mogąc przestać go dotykać, zapamiętując jego ciało i napawając się jego bliskością i siłą, z jaką w niego wchodził.

— Chcę, abyś mnie widział, tylko mnie — warknął Bruce, poruszając biodrami, używając powolnych, długich pchnięć. — Abyś wiedział, że będę z tobą. Przejdziemy przez to razem.

Były to piękne słowa, ale obaj wiedzieli, jak nikłe są szanse na jakikolwiek ratunek, skoro nawet Forteca nie była w stanie pomóc. Clark kochał to, że Bruce był tak zdeterminowany i nie poddawał się mimo braku perspektyw.

— Bruce — wyjęczał, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach, starając się przyciągnąć go do siebie bliżej, głębiej.

— Jestem tu, Clark — wymruczał Bruce, pochylając się do pocałunku. — Jestem tu — wyszeptał przy wargach Clarka, zanim ugryzł je lekko i całował dalej.

Clark niczego więcej nie potrzebował. W tym momencie właśnie tego pragnął, tej bliskości, tego uczucia, że nie jest sam, że nie będzie w tym sam. Może nie dadzą rady spotkać się jeszcze raz przed jego… przed końcem, ale będzie miał świadomość, że nie on jeden walczy i szuka rozwiązania. A kontakt z Bruce’em będzie miał zawsze. I w każdej chwili będzie mógł wytężyć słuch i znaleźć bicie jego serca.

Jak teraz, kiedy Bruce zmienił nieco kąt pchnięć, ale nie ich szybkość, i nadal powolnymi ruchami bioder doprowadzał Clarka do orgazmu przez ocieranie się o jego prostatę niemal za każdym razem. Jego serce biło równo, ale w przyspieszonym rytmie, i Clark wsłuchał się w nie, pozwalając, aby ten dźwięk zajął jego myśli, aby on cały wypełnił się Bruce’em i nie musiał myśleć o niczym innym.

— Bruce — powiedział cicho, zaciskając nogi i ręce dookoła niego, kiedy dochodził. — Bruce, Bruce… — powtarzał, ciesząc się z przyjemności, która dodawała mu sił, aby walczyć, aby nie poddać się chociażby po to, aby poczuć tą przyjemność jeszcze raz.

Pojękiwał cicho, rozluźniony, podczas gdy Bruce przyspieszył w końcu ruchy bioder i gonił swój własny orgazm. Clark najchętniej dałby mu wszystkie orgazmy świata, ale to nie było możliwe, więc tylko leniwie całował go po twarzy tam, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć, głaszcząc całe jego ciało i marząc, aby to uczucie bycia wypełnionym przez Bruce’a nigdy nie musiało się kończyć.

Bruce znalazł i przygryzł jego wargę, kiedy dochodził, a jego płytkie pchnięcia doprowadziły Clarka do drugiego, suchego orgazmu, którym mógł się cieszyć dzięki swojej kryptoniańskiej biologii. Z uśmiechem na ustach rozkoszował się tą chwilą, kiedy Bruce łapał oddech, spoczywając na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Clark objął go i przytulił policzek do jego głowy.

Nie rozmawiali już o niczym. Wszystko, co chcieli powiedzieć, czym chcieli się podzielić, zostało już powiedziane. Po uspokojeniu oddechu Bruce powoli wysunął się z niego, a kiedy Clark syknął – bo było to dziwne uczucie, gdy euforia już minęła – ucałował go w żuchwę i poklepał po pośladku. Bruce mruknął i w czasie, w którym uniósł się nad nim i zaczął kłaść obok, Clark z pomocą superszybkości oczyścił i siebie, i jego. 

Zdążył wrócić na łóżko, zanim Bruce dobrze ułożył się na boku, więc z pomrukiem zadowolenia Bruce wsunął kolano między jego uda, ułożył głowę na jego obojczyku i objął go w pasie. Clark pocałował go w skroń i zamknął oczy; nawet nie próbował spać, bo wiedział, że ma za dużo na głowie. Pocieszała go myśl, że Bruce również miał wiele do przemyślenia, ale nie zniknął w batjaskini, tylko zdecydował się zostać z nim i czerpać ile się da z czasu, który im pozostał.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [kasssumi](http://twitter.com/kasssumi)


End file.
